Prior art electrical power supply connectors of the type suitable for use in a vehicle's cigarette lighter to supply power to a portable device generally have an elongated body having an external surface and a first end and a second end. A flexible electrical cord extends from the second end, while at least two electrically conductive terminals are located near the first end of the connector body. The terminals provide an electrical connection between the vehicle's cigarette lighter receptacle and the flexible electrical cord. Selected prior art connectors provide a light which, when illuminated, indicates that the connector is properly engaged within the receptacle. On prior art devices, this indicator light is not visible unless the connector is in a particular rotational orientation. Because connectors of this type are not typically indexed to fit into a receptacle in a particular rotational orientation, the prior art lights do not consistently provide an indication to occupants of connection status.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,585 discloses a power supply connector having, on its exterior surface, a compass and a lighting device which encircles the compass. The lighting device illuminates the compass and provides an indication of the status of the connection (i.e., properly seated or not properly seated within the receptacle). If the rotational orientation of the power supply connector is such that the compass is not visible to an occupant, the lighting device is also not visible to the occupant. Because receptacles will accept connectors regardless of their rotational orientation, prior art devices of this type fail to consistently provide a direct, line-of-sight indication of the status of the connection.
The present invention is accordingly directed toward a power supply connector suitable for use in a vehicle's cigarette lighter receptacle which provides occupants with a direct, line-of-sight view of an illuminated indicator regardless of the rotational orientation of the connector in the receptacle.